Nightmare Carnival
The Nightmare Carnival is a set of non-combat minigames that includes up to four minigames and six players playing. You can only participate once per day, and you get "Game Tokens" which can be used to earn Gold Coins from the NPC Zeik. You can exchange them every two levels. You can also exchange Game Tokens for armor sets which will cost 200+ tokens, or weapons, refining crystals etc; there are a lot of options to choose from. The exchange for gold coins only happens once per 2 levels. First Minigame You'll come to an area filled with deadly gas and the only way across is a glowing healing disk you need to follow. If you stay inside the gas and not in the healing disk you will die in seconds, and respawn back at the start to try again. However the time that takes you reduces the amount of tokens you will get from the minigame. The healing disk moves in a somewhat random pattern but generally goes towards the end of the gas field. Mounts and speed-enhancing skills are disallowed in this game to prevent quick trips across. Second Minigame This is a weight game.You'll need teamwork to complete this minigame. You will see a purple and a red circle of energy on the floor. What you will do is that you will be told an amount of weight you need, and you will need to stand on the circles to provide the correct weight. Both Purple and Red need to be the same weight. Dwarfs weigh 1, Stonemen weigh 3, everyone else weighs 2. Also, each round, a random number of small goblins that weigh 1 each will appear on each circle. They can be targeted and killed with a single attack if need be, but often at least a few of these goblins are needed to get the weight that you need. If you fail 3 times the minigame will be restarted and your token reward will be reduced. You have to have 10 successful rounds in total in order to proceed to the next area. It is usually best to have one person stay in the center of each circle, and they call out when the need someone else to step into their circle. Third Minigame This is an Copycat game. The room contains a Tutor and two sets of 3 straw dummies. A person has to talk to the tutor in order to activate the game. The tutor will ask you to hit a dummy No.2 No.3 with a specific spell or skill. However, be careful of what he says at the start. He may say "Do as I do, not as I say" which means attack whichever dummy he attacks on the other side, and not what he says. He may say "Don't do what I say, but attack a dummy", which means you have to specifically avoid the one that he says to attack, but still attack one of the dummies. He could also say "Do as I say", which is straightforward. Do not attack the dummies on the same side as the Tutor. This is an very simple minigame. You must have pet's disabled or they will continue attacking the dummies and you will fail the test and restart and your tokens will be reduced. Only the person who is asked to attack by the tutor should attack; anyone else attacking will screw it up. After several successful rounds, the tutor will ask someone else to try. 2 (3?) people have to go through a full set of rounds (roughly 5 each) in order to pass to the next area. Fourth Minigame You need to pick up an item that has been stolen as an prank.The amount of items you pick up will increase the number of tokens you win. If you pick up 40 of the items you will get the title "Porudock" which can be used to show off to your friends. There are higher ranks of this title if you manage to get even higher numbers. This is pretty simple just click and pickup. However there are a bunch of flies that will stop you from picking up the item. Also there will be an NPC freezing you or decreasing your movement. A good thing to do is have your pet out and have your pet attack skill hotkeyed. When the flies appear, press Tab to target the nearest one and then press the pet attack hotkey to get them to instantly attack the one you want. If there are a bunch of flies in an area, a Mage could easily cast an AOE spell to kill them all at once. Category:Events